ĐHN SASUKE 2019
ĐHN SASUKE 2019 '(also called as 'ĐHN SASUKE 2019: The Historical Period '''on Episode 7 due to broadcasting three competitor performed on the Final Stage) is the first season of '''Custom SASUKE's '''foreign format in Vietnam. The competition was flimed at ĐHN Studio. On the season, Đặng Hoàng Nam (who have ĐHN Channel on YouTube, official ĐHN SASUKE fanpage and the user of Fandom's user Nam7ccaothang) was the main host of the competition. The show will be broadcast on ĐHN Channel (as YouTube), starting from November 10th to November 25th, 2019, with 8 episodes (4 episodes for Stage 1; 2 episodes for Stage 2; the Final Stage on Episode 7; and the Final Ceremony). This is the first season using SASUKE Masao animated engine. With 2.2 seconds left, Đào Văn Hoàng was the first ĐHN Warrior in history, making his first ĐHN SASUKE era on the next season. Competition Format The format of the competition had three stages, and the show was choosing 15 competitors to play Stage 1. Who was clear all 3 stages is a kanzenseiha and also as ĐHN Warrior. Stage One '''Taping Date: November 10th, 2019 and November 14th, 2019 Air Date: November 10th, 2019, November 12th, 2019, November 16th, 2019 and November 17th, 2019 Obstacles ① Taki Nobori (Leo Đồi Trụ) ② Spinning Log (Cầu Quay) ③ Taki Kudari (Nhảy Qua Đồi Trụ) ④ Wicked Wall (Leo Dốc) ⑤ Broken Bridge (Cầu Gãy) SP: Mountain Climbing (Leo Núi) Time Limit: 70 seconds Note: * If there were less than 5 competitors clear the stage, the host chosing 5 competitors who got the furthest round the course would advance to Stage 2. * SP: Special Obstacle - is the obstacle which they couldn't attempt it to clear the stage (result that who clear the final previous obstacle is clear the stage). However, if they clear the special obstacle, they reached a Speed Pass. * Speed Pass is a ticket which can used to automatically advance to the Final Stage. * The first three episodes broadcast at evening day. The fourth episode (also the final episode of Stage 1) broadcast at morning day. Results Stage Two Taping Date: November 22nd, 2019 Air Date: November 23rd, 2019 and November 24th, 2019 Obstacles ① Pole Bridge (Cầu Ống) ② Propeller Landing Platform (Bục Đứng Xoay) ③ Pole Grasper (Bám Xà) Note: Because the Stage 2 was taping date on November 22nd, after Trần Hương Thủy's birthday on November 20th, so the age when Trần Hương Thủy attempted Stage 2 was increased from 17 to 18. Results Final Stage (Mount ĐHN Midoriyama) Taping Date: 'November 22nd, 2019' Air Date: November 25th, 2019 Obstacles ① Final Rope Climb (Leo Dây Về Đích: 15m) Time Limit: 30 seconds Results ĐHN SASUKE 2019's Final Ceremony The ĐHN SASUKE 2019's Final Ceremony (called locally as Lễ Bế Mạc ĐHN SASUKE 2019) was flimed at ĐHN Studio on and broadcast in November 25th, 2019 at ĐHN Channel (after Hoàng's Kanzenseiha on Episode 7) Achievement There are 4 achievements appeared on the ceremony (including Miss ĐHN SASUKE, Best Performed Of Each Episode, Top 5 Best Competitor, and the best achivement: ĐHN Warrior) Highlight Performed of 15 competitors Videos Demo * Demo Stage 1 * Demo Stage 2 * Demo Final Stage * Demo Annoucement * ĐHN SASUKE Official Intro Trailer * Trailer 1 * Trailer 2 * Trailer 3 * Trailer 4 * Trailer 5 * Trailer 6 * Trailer 7 List of episodes * Episode 1 (November 10th, 2019) * Episode 2 (November 12th, 2019) * Episode 3 (November 16th, 2019) * Episode 4 (November 17th, 2019) * Episode 5 (November 23rd, 2019) * Episode 6 (November 24th, 2019) * Episode 7 (November 25th, 2019) * Final Ceremony (November 25th, 2019) See Also * Official ĐHN Channel * Official ĐHN SASUKE Fanpage Category:ĐHN SASUKE